Delta 262
Paladin * "Stand Against Darkness" now works versus Undead, Constructs and Animates. * "Aura of Light" now reduces incoming damage from the Undead to the Paladin * "Interpose" now has a recycle rate of 30 seconds and a range of 20 meters * Interpose's debuff is now known as "Distracted" and has a duration of 20 seconds. * "Infusion" now has a 25% (up from 3%) of applying its double-damage versus undead. * "Blessing of Life" now heals 5% of maximum health every 30 seconds. Shaman * Corrosive Rain's debuff is now known as "Corroded" * Decay's debuff is now known as "Decayed" * Curse of Enfeeblement's debuff is now known as Enfeebled * Steal Dexterity's group bonus is now known as "Enhanced Finesse", has a duration of 30 seconds (down from 120), but is now stackable so multiple buffs of the same type can be applied simultaneously. * Steal Dexterity's debuff is now known as "Weakened Finesse", has a duration of 60 seconds (down from 120), but is now stackable so multiple debuffs of the same type can be applied simultaneously. * Ruin's debuff is now known as "Ruined", has a duration of 45 seconds (down from 63), but has increased damage to compensate. * Blight's Favor buff is now known as "Blighted Favor", lowers Nature skill by 50% (down from 75%), and has a 45 second duration. * "Blight's Favor" is now an exclusive ability for the Shaman school. * Shaman now receives a new ability, Blight's Blessing, at level 90. It gives a buff named Blighted Blessing when used that gives a 225% bonus to the Blight skill, with a corresponding 75% reduction in the Nature skill. * Shaman's Chant debuff is now known as "Befuddled" and now also affects Ranged attacks. * "Shaman's Chant" now has a duration of 90 seconds (down from 120). Guardian * Morning Dew's buff is now known as "Refreshed" * "Morning Dew" has a recycle of 5 seconds (down from 60). * "Skin Like Thornwood" now has a 5% chance of causing damage to the attacker when the Guardian is hit by a melee attack. * Nature's Adjudication debuff is now known as "Adjudicated", lasts for 90 seconds (down from 150), and lowers Nature Resistance by 20-50% (instead of a set value). * "Nature's Adjudication" now has a damage boost (instead of damage reduction), but shares a timer with the power melee category. * "Quake Attack" now recycles every 60 seconds (up from 30), shares a timer with other multi-attack melee abilities, does 150% nature damage, and has a chance to stun the targets. * Wrack's debuff is now known as "Wracked" Berserker * Howl of the Northlands now has a recycle of 180 seconds (down from 300) * Mangle's debuff is now known as "Mangled" Fixes * Title: Storm Master now has the proper constraints on the emblem and ability so it can't be used by those who haven't completed the quest. * Quest "Town Marshall: Drawing A Blank" is now only repeatable as a daily quest. * Quest "Town Marshall: Not My Kind of Pig Roast" will now properly track Ravenous Bloodsnouts. * Removed the item_exists for vault item checks on quest Loyalty Vault quests that might cause them to fail mid-quest * Anarie's dialogue in the "Loyalty: Vault Upgrade I" quest now properly mentions "six" tokens instead of "eight". * Quest "Town Marshall: Trimming Their Claws" will now properly track Icy Dire Wolves * Quest "Town Marshall: Gloom and Doom" now contains feedback when you finish killing the Gloomwolves (was just "You") * Blight Hounds no longer get a 250% boost to damage, now have an Aura of Blight surrounding them, no longer receive Lightning Claws or Stunning Blow. Instead, they get Stunning Strike, which is a slower version of Stunning Blow. * Blighted Armor (of all tiers) can now be dyed. * Title: The Angler now gives a +50 boost to Fishing. * Resistant Fyakki are now known as Azg'azak Fyakki. * Hardened Fyakki are now known as Azg'ulzit Fyakki. * Enduring Fyakki are now known as Azg'engak Fyakki. * Torn Wounds now lasts 35 seconds (down from 105), but the DoT ticks every 5 seconds (down from 15). It also causes a Delay modification of 5-20%. * Adjusted the spawn rate of Blight Hounds near the Staging Grounds * Adjusted the spawn rate of monsters within the Tomb of Vandus and Helian's Tomb * Void Horrors in the Barrier Vale should now follow the Palmyran Voidmages that summon them, rather than spawning at random. * Tavernkeeper Hiring Permit is no longer sold by the vendor in the Pax Istaria event in exchange for Festival Tickets (this was a bug). It is available on regular pawnbrokers across Istaria for coin instead. * Adjusted spawn rates in Dralnok's Doom and the Autumn Forest. Category:Delta